


Teething On Rocks

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Treasured Memories [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has kept treasures all through his life. What do they mean?</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething On Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> A year ago, I wrote a pair of stories, "Spock's Treasures" and "The Treasured Box." Each contained elements that could be fleshed out into individual stories. This is the first of that series.

Title: TREASURED MEMORIES: Teething on Rocks

Author: Ster Julie

Series: TOS

Pairing: Sarek, Spock

Rating: G

Part 1/1

A year ago, I wrote a pair of stories, "Spock's Treasures" and "The Treasured Box." Each contained elements that could be fleshed out into individual stories. This is the first of that series.

ooOoo--

It was Spock's first birthday, an auspicious day in a young Vulcan's life. On this day, the year-old child is to be presented to the entire family.

Spock had been very fussy the past few days because he was teething. Amanda had a difficult time dressing her son for the ceremony. Spock did not want to wear the fancy, pleated Presentation garments. Usually such a curious child, Spock did not want to do anything but be held in Sarek's arms. It had little to do with warmth or security. Sarek always had the most interesting things on which Spock could gnaw, and if that teething toy happened to be one of Sarek's fingers, well, he could tolerate that abuse far better than poor, fragile and bruised Amanda.

On the day of his son's Presentation, Sarek wore his finest clan wear, including the heavy, metal breastplate studded with polished semi-precious clan stones. Young Spock latched eagerly onto one of the embedded stones. It was smooth enough and cool enough to ease the discomfort in his sore little gums.

Disengaging his young son carefully from the breastplate, Sarek handed him to his grandmother T'Pau. This began another spate of fussing, even though the baby usually adored T'Pau.

"Sarek," T'Pau ordered, "remove the stone for Spock." At Sarek's reluctance, she added, "It is sufficiently large enough. It will not harm him."

Sarek did as his mother commanded and the ceremony continued without further interruptions.

T'Pau held her small grandchild. Intoning the proper chants of thanksgiving for this thriving child and calling on his ancestors from the time of the beginning of their clan.

Spock stared out at the many assembled relatives in fascination, openly curious, chewing on the stone, and happily burbling at the conclusion of the prayer.

"Thee agrees, Child?" T'Pau teased the little one.

Spock smiled and patted his grandmother's cheek. T'Pau's eyes sparkled as she looked deeply into Spock's curious, intelligent eyes, eyes so like her own. She turned Spock back to his parents.

When Spock caught sight of Sarek, he happily babbled, "Sa-Sa!" around the rock. Stretching out a pudgy arm to his father, Spock soon found himself scooped into Sarek's strong arms.

"Thy son has appropriated your jewel, Sarek," T'Pau observes. "Thee shall need a new clan stone. I shall send thee a replacement."

Amanda reached over and chucked her son gently beneath his chin.

"Show GranGran you toofies," she cooed softly to Spock.

Spock turned to T'Pau, wrinkled his nose and proudly displayed his gums in a garish grin. There, poking up from his gums, were the tiny points of two upper and two lower teeth.

"Such an accomplishment!"

Spock cooed in agreement.


End file.
